


A boy, his crush, and his bestfriend

by cresmontkisses



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alex hasn’t kissed Zach yet, Bisexual Alex, Friends to Lovers, Jess and Alex are besties, Jess is the #1 Zalex stan, M/M, Mostly A Text-Fic, Pining Alex, Senior year, Supportive Bestfriends, jess/alex if you SQUINT!!, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresmontkisses/pseuds/cresmontkisses
Summary: If Alex went to Jess to talk about his crush on Zach Dempsey.
Relationships: Jessica Davis & Alex Standall, Jessica Davis/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	A boy, his crush, and his bestfriend

_blue boy: jess _

_ blue boy: are you awake  _

Jess’ phone buzzed from under her pillow with two subsequent messages from her best friend, Alex Standall. Jess rolled over, reaching behind her for her phone. She tried to grab it—once, twice— and failed. Irritated, the girl pulled herself awake, wiped the sleep from her eyes and successfully grabbed her phone. 

The messages didn’t surprise her one bit. Especially when she saw who they were from. _ Who else? _ No one would be up this late besides Alex. Like her, he still struggled with nightmares of their past. Except tonight, of course. 

_ hbic: i am now!! :| _

She responded, sounding more annoyed than she actually was. 

Grey dots. 

_ blue boy: i need to tell you something  _

Oh no. Jess didn’t have any clue of what he was going to say, but she was already getting anxious. Her fingers typed back a response quickly. 

_ hbic: yea? what’s up, alex?  _

Grey dots, again. 

_ blue boy: so you know zach  _

_ hbic: of course i know zach!  😭😭 _

Jess was confused. What was he getting at? 

_ hbic: anyway, what about zach? is something wrong?  _

_ blue boy: um  _

_ blue boy: i think i like him  _

As Jess’ eyes read the incoming messages, her lips turned into a smile. She knew it must have taken a lot for him to admit that to her. It took him awhile for him to come out as bisexual to her as well. She could definitely imagine it being tough, especially since she was his ex-girlfriend. 

At the actual contents of the message, she wasn’t exactly shocked. Jess was far from blind. She saw the way Alex looked at him. 

_ hbic: OMG really??????  _

It hadn’t even been a minute and Jess was already planning their wedding whether they liked it or not. Who could blame her? Jessica Davis didn’t play around. 

_ hbic: alex  🥺🥺 _

_ blue boy: don’t tell him please  _

_ hbic: i would never!!  _

_ blue boy: okay good i just  _

Grey dots.

_ blue boy: i don’t know what to do jess  _

_ hbic: it’s okay!! don’t worry i’m here love :( _

_hbic: how long have you liked him?_

Grey dots appeared, again. Then disappeared. 

_ blue boy: a while now i think _

_ blue boy: he makes me feel _

_ blue boy: i’m gonna stop this is so embarrassing dfkkfk _

That was the last thing she wanted. Alex of course didn’t have to tell her anything, but she wanted him to know that he always could. That she’d always be there, no matter what. 

_ hbic: no!!! keep going i want to hear you gush about mr z man  _

The girl giggled at her own joke when she sent that message. 

_ blue boy: not mr z man....  _

_ blue boy: i think it started this time during my physical therapy?? it’s a long story but tl;dr i got a boner  _

_ hbic: WHAT??? _

Jess was confused. How had she not heard about this? Alex couldn’t keep secrets if his life depended on it. 

_ blue boy: that’s why i said tl;dr... get with the fucking program jess  _

_ hbic: okay okay but that’s a long time!!  _

_ blue boy: i know but i also liked you a lot so it was. complicated.  _

Compared to her other messages, she responded less immediately. When talking about their past romantic relationships, she didn’t want to be inconsiderate. 

_ blue boy: but anyway. we’ve been hanging out a lot lately and i really really like him.  _

_ blue boy: the feelings that i thought would just go away haven’t and i don’t know what to do and you’re really good with guys and i need your wisdom.  _

Jess smirked to herself at the praise. Of course she would offer any help Alex needed, but flattery truly would get you anywhere. 

_ hbic: you think i’m good with guys?? ;) _

_ blue boy: you know what i mean! and you were good with me whatever  _

_ hbic: thank you  😌 _

_ hbic: do you think he likes guys?  _

It needed to be asked. Jess honestly didn’t know if Zach liked guys. They were friends, but not nearly as close as she was to Alex. Or as close as Zach was to Alex. 

Grey dots. 

_ blue boy: um i don’t know actually _

Jess considered what she would do if she was in the situation. 

_ hbic: i would try flirting with him!! _

_ hbic: test out the waters!! maybe he likes u back :] _

_ blue boy: i don’t know how to do that jess _

_ hbic: you SO do and you know it  _

_blue boy: no._

_blue boy. no i don’t._

_hbic: you flirted with me!!_

_blue boy: i really didn’t, you did all the work_

Well, he wasn’t wrong. But that didn’t matter. She knew he could do it. 

_hbic: you can do it!_

_blue boy: what if he gets mad that i like him?_

_hbic: he won’t! zach isn’t like that._

_blue boy: yeah. you’re right._

_blue boy: but what if he thinks i’m joking..._

_ hbic: why would he think that? do you like, joke-flirt often??  😭 _

_blue boy: yeah_

_hbic: oh_

_What kind of things do Alex and Zach talk about,_ Jess thought. Genuinely, the brunette was quite curious from what Alex had told her. 

_ hbic: you have to make it more obvious... maybe he likes you back too!!!! maybe the joke flirting means something to him  👁 _

_blue boy: i actually didn’t think about that_

_hbic: that’s what i’m saying baby!_

_hbic: the zalex ship has sailed already_

_blue boy: the what._

_hbic: it’s your ship name! zach + alex = zalex lol_

She felt proud of her last minute ship name. There weren’t that many other options, but it had a nice ring to it. 

_hbic: or would you rather be aach_

_blue boy: no ew go back i like zalex better_

_ hbic: good  😌 it’s going on the wedding banner  _

_blue boy: god why do i tell you anything_

_hbic: you love me!!_

_blue boy: i do. so much, jess. thank you._

_blue boy: what would i do without you?_

_hbic: your life would definitely not be as fun!!_

_hbic: but seriously i’m glad you trust me and came to me_

_hbic: i love you!_

_blue boy: sksksk i love you too jess_

_hbic: now go get your man!_

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been converted... I’m like, a Zalex stan now.... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
